


Organa/Solo Marriage

by Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aliens, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Earth traditions imposed on Aliens, F/M, Family, Friendship, Jedi, Marriage, Twins, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden/pseuds/Briar_Rose_the_Awoken_Maiden
Summary: This has probably been done before but yeah...Here is my take on Han and Leia getting married. Never read the comics so yeah...





	Organa/Solo Marriage

Leia was nervous as she went to find her brother. By the force that was still odd to think about even after all this time. Luke was her twin brother, one she had never gotten to grow up with because of their father...

All those years when she felt something was missing could have been avoided. They could have had each other. They had both decided to never bring up the kisses ever again....

Anyway she had to talk to Luke. "Luke?" She called out into his room and smiled as he looked up from what ever he was doing.

"Hey, Leia! What's up? Everything alright?" He stands walking over to her.

"No. I mean yes everything is fine. I just need to talk to you" 

"About what, Leia?" He tilts his head curiously and walks over to his couch waving her over.

She joins him and sighs "Well you know Han proposed right? And well there is... was a tradition on Alderaan where the father or closest living relative walks the bride down the isle." She was rambling slightly "it's symbolic. Like saying the family trusts the bride's new husband to not hurt her and take care of her. I mean it was a lot less symbolic in earlier years but..."

Luke smiles as he covers her mouth with his hand "Leia it would be my honour to walk you down the isle." 

She hugged him tightly "thank you. I don't know why I was so worried..."

Luke smiles returning the hug tightly "It's only natural Lei. After all we are still getting to know each other as siblings after all"

Leia sighed and nodded her head buried in his shoulder "thank you, Luke"

* * *

Luke was hanging out with Han and Chewie helping with the Falcon.

Han looked between the two something obviously on his mind "hey kid..."

"Yeah, Han?"

"I was reading up on traditions from Alderaan, and I was wondering..." he stopped at the look on Luke's face. "What?"

"Leia already asked me to walk her down the isle, Han." Luke admits sheepishly looking down.

Han let out a breath and smiled a bit "Well that makes things easier. I don't have to choose between you and Chewie after all." He laughs Luke joining in "Yo! Chewie! How do you feel about being my best man?"

"Arggh!" 

"Thanks Chewie." He called with a smile.

* * *

The officiate was C-3PO and R2-D2 carried the rings proudly. 

It was as crazy as expected but still went suprisingly well. I mean the best man speach could only be understood by two people, 3PO translated thankfully and Luke congratulated his friends.

The dance was beautiful and sweet Luke and Leis never looked more like the siblings they were.

Leia in a traditional gown shone like a star and Han looked gorgeous in the most formal outfit he had ever worn.

* * *

They had a beautiful honeymoon and neither could agree who would take whose's name but things were alright.

Well as alright as things could be in their crazy life...


End file.
